


Sweet

by micha_alien



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: F/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 08:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20654537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micha_alien/pseuds/micha_alien
Summary: Josh is baby. Need I say more?





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> follow my GVF fic blog on tumblr: sweetkiszkadreams.tumblr.com

Josh was perched on the kitchen counter next to your fresh batch of brownies, looking down at them with wide eyes as you started to melt some chocolate to top them off with. “Josh, can you get me the walnuts from the pantry?”, you asked, just to give him something to do, and he slowly slid off the surface onto the floor, sauntered over to the pantry to rummage through your baking supply cabinet. “A-HA!”, he exclaimed when he’d found the nuts, walking back into the kitchen and kicking the pantry door shut behind him with his foot. He dropped the bag on the counter, to the other side of the brownies, before climbing back on top on the other side.

A Fiona Apple record was playing from somewhere in the apartment, the smell of the fresh brownies in every room, the sound of Josh humming along to the music a comfort to you. You’d decided to bake last minute, Josh had had a bad day, and you wanted to cheer him up, knowing that brownies would do wonders for him. He was wearing his pastel pink shorts and a band shirt, with a pair of your fluffy socks on his feet, bright green and sparkly. His short curls were a mess and he had dark rings around his eyes from exhaustion. He’d been burning himself out in the studio, his voice getting hoarse at the end of each day, and he was always home late.

He was having fun, but it was still hard work, and he’d have been worse off without you taking care of his needs every night. You had more time, so you’d cook for him, run him baths and do his laundry sometimes when he was feeling particularly tired. He had voiced a craving for something sweet tonight, but you hadn’t felt like going to a store and getting something pre-packaged, so you’d just offered to make some brownies. They were his favorite, especially with the chocolate and walnuts on top, and he excitedly watched you work your magic in the kitchen, lending a hand whenever you asked him to.

“Tell me about your day, baby. Did you get a lot of work done?”, you said, just wanted to hear his voice, wanted to hear him get all excited about the vocals he’d been recording. “I did, yeah…”, he said absentmindedly before sliding off the counter and coming up behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist and placing his chin on your shoulder, his cheek pressed against yours. “You’re real tired, aren’t you? You wanna go straight to bed and eat the brownies there when I’m done?” You turned your head to press a kiss to his cheek. “That sounds great”, he said, stifling a yawn and hugging you tighter. “Thank you for doing this for me.” “You know I’d do anything for you, angel face.”, you concluded, shrugging him off and stepping over to the brownies to pour the chocolate on the batch. You spread it over the surface with a spoon, then cut them into small squares before pressing the walnuts into the chocolate, one for each brownie.

“Let’s put this in the freezer for a bit, okay? Or do you wanna eat them now?” “For how long?” “Twenty minutes.” “That’s okay. I’ll go to bed though, can you take them out and bring them to me when they’re done?”, he asked, pulling you into another hug. “Yes, sweetheart. I’ll be right there.”, you said and he left you alone as you popped the tray of chocolatey goodness into the freezer. You washed your hands and kicked off your slippers before joining Josh in bed. He’d turned on the dim lights on the bedside tables and leaned back against a propped-up pillow, pulling the thick comforter up to his chin, sighing and closing his eyes. You smiled when you saw him get comfortable, he’d taken off his shorts and shirt and carelessly thrown them over the back of the chair in the corner. “Mama?”, he said, looking up at you standing in the doorframe, “Can you hold me please?” You crawled into bed beside him as he turned his back to you and you pressed your body close to his, your chest flush to his back and your arms wrapped around his waist and holding his hands in front of his chest.

He was still wearing your fuzzy socks, entangled his legs with yours and sighed deeply. “I love you.”, you said close to his ear, pressing a kiss to the sensitive skin of his neck, lingering there and listening to him hum as he squeezed your hand in his. “I love you too. You always take care of me. I feel bad.”, he admitted, and you pulled him even closer, tutting. “But I love taking care of my baby. You know that.”, you said, pressing more kisses to the side of his neck. Josh turned his cheek, glancing back at you, blushing and biting down on his lip for a second. “No one takes care of me like you do”, he said quietly, the wide-eyed look he was giving you sending a warm shiver down your back. “Really, baby?”, you smiled, nudging his cheek with your nose. He hummed in agreement, turning around to face you, curling up to you with his knees pulled up. He looked at you for a while as you stroked his cheek with your thumb.

You were a bit smaller than him, but you both still had silently agreed that you were the more dominant person in the relationship, Josh always enjoying being your good boy, thriving with the praise you gave him, even if the role only would come out in his vulnerable times, or in the bedroom, when he was needy and touch-starved. It became apparent to you that this was one of those times when he started to fumble around with the hem of your shirt, letting his fingers dip under the fabric and graze your skin, your hips and your waist, slowly shoving the shirt up your body, and you smirked. “If you want something, you need to ask for it, baby. I might give it to you then.”, you coaxed, knowing he needed to be guided and told what to do. “I need to see you, mama, please, can you take this off?”, he asked, his quiet voice in your ears making you smile. You sat up and pulled the shirt over the head, not wearing a bra, leaving you in just your sweatpants and panties.

You stayed in your sitting position, leaning to your side a little bit with your palm planted in the mattress holding you up. “Will you take your underwear off for me, Josh?”, you asked sweetly, trying to sound as gentle as possible in your requests, needing him to feel safe and sound with you. “Yes, mama”, he said before pushing the covers back off his body and shuffling out of his boxers slowly. He was already half hard, you smiled at him settling back against the pillows below. “What do you need, Joshua?”, you asked, inching closer to him, placing your hand on his abdomen, softly tracing his happy trail down to his pubic hair, then back up to his belly button. “Please touch me, mama”, he begged, holding perfectly still under your featherlight touches. “I am touching you, angel. Do you need me to touch you somewhere else?”, you teased, smiling when you saw his face flush and heard the low grunt escape his throat, he was getting frustrated.

“Excuse me?”, you said, giggling at the noise and the way he subtly stroked his forefinger along his thigh, exhibiting signs that he was desperate for some more touches than you were currently offering. “I’m sorry, yes, please touch me here”, he said, lifting his finger and pointing at the side of his neck, “and here, please.” He lowered his hand down between his legs, palming himself for a second, his eyelids fluttering shut. You grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand away from his cock, tutting. “I didn’t tell you that you could touch yourself, did I?”, you questioned, the same sweet tone of voice. “I’m sorry, mama”, he said with a pout, pulling his hand back to rest it beside his thigh. You pressed your body against his side, resting your face at the side of his neck, flattening your palm and moving it further down until you were covering his shame, and you felt him shiver under your touch. “Will you be a good boy now?”, you asked, pressing a lingering kiss to his neck, making him sigh. “Yes, mama”, he said, and he watched you as you wrapped your fingers around the base of his cock, getting a firm grip on his shaft and slowly stroking your fist along the length of him, a soft moan escaping his lips.

“Is this what you needed?”, you asked, continuously twisting your fist around him, back and forth, as he whined and leaned into you, tilting his head so you’d have more skin to kiss. “Yes”, he breathed, his chest already heaving, as you placed wet kiss after kiss on his neck. The way he was arching into you, his little moans were getting to you and you pressed your legs together in an attempt to get some relief yourself, but you found yourself hurriedly taking off your sweatpants and underwear soon, then straddling Josh who was just looking up at you, waiting for you to tell him what to do. He placed his warm hands on your hips and watched intently as you shifted into the perfect position in his lap, grinding down against him with a shaky sigh, holding yourself up with a hand on his chest.

“Come on, touch me, kitten”, you commanded, then felt his right hand move between your thighs, dragging his finger through your folds, spreading some wetness around before inserting it slowly, brushing the knuckle of his thumb against your clit as well, watching his finger pump in and out of you with his tongue between his teeth. You moaned, felt his erection grow beneath your heat, and he added another finger, curling them inside you, finding your G-Spot immediately. “That’s it, baby, mmmnn”, you moaned, out of breath, grinding your hips down into his touch, “you’re such a good little kitten, aren’t you?” The praise made Josh blush and groan with a nod, eyes wide, focused on getting you off first.

“I didn’t hear you”, you muttered under your breath, still shifting your hips into his hand, getting his fingers slick with your arousal. “I am, I’m your good little kitten”, he said, low voice before a groan as he felt your walls quiver around his fingers, close to your orgasm, and he put more effort into flicking and circling your clit with his thumb, eliciting obscene noises from you that made his cock twitch between your bodies. “I’m gonna cum”, you sobbed, then it hit you hard, made you arch your back and moan loudly, and Josh groaned along with you, jerking his hips up and guiding you through your orgasm with his fingers still pumping in and out and flicking your clit. “Fuck”, you cursed under your breath as you came down, grabbing Josh’s wrist and pulling his hand from you, overstimulated by his touches. “Mmmmmm”, you moaned once more, grinding your hips down into his with closed eyes, making Josh gasp and groan.

“Please, mama”, he begged, placing his hands firmly on your hips and grinding up into you desperately. “Please what, baby?” “Please ride me. I need to feel you.” He had a pleading look on his face, and you couldn’t deny your little kitten anything he asked for, so you reached down between you and him, taking his hard, leaking cock into your hand and giving him a few tugs. “You deserve this, you’ve been such a good boy”, you praised as you lined him up with your drenched heat, slowly sinking down on him with an elongated moan. He joined in, groaning thickly, digging his fingers into your hips and biting down on his lip as you completely enveloped him. You leaned down, your weight on top of him, your hard nipples brushing his chest as you bit down on his collarbone before leaving a trail of kisses up to below his ear.

His pulsing erection inside you stretched your walls just right, made you clench around him as you adjusted to his size, hissing at the burn. “God, mama, you feel so good”, he groaned, wrapping his arms around you and gently stroking your back as you tilted your hips forward, almost letting him slip completely out of you, but then sitting back down, letting him hit a spot deep inside you which prompted a dull ache to build in the pit of your stomach, your sensitive clit brushing against Josh’s public bone with every movement of your hips. “You feel so good too, baby. So big inside me, making me dizzy, mmmnn- “, you cut yourself off by capturing Josh in a deep kiss, open mouths, tongues brushing against another, wet noises filling the air and mixing with your moans and his grunts.

His hold around your waist tightened and he started jerking his hips up into you, earning himself a loud cry of pleasure from you, wordless approval making him smile against your lips. “Oh, fuck, yes, baby, keep doing that”, you sobbed and he kept fucking you, his hands wandering down to your ass so he could push you further down on him, and you built a perfect rhythm together, in sync. “Such-ahhh, such a good boy, mmmm”, you praised and whined, trying to keep your composure and to stay in charge, even though you didn’t have to try, he knew he was your kitten, and he always would be. “I love you, mama”, he whimpered, increasing his pace and digging his fingers into the flesh of your ass, squeezing it needily. “I love you too, angel”, you breathed, then yelped when he hit a spot particularly deep inside you, and the yelp trailed off into a series of different obscene sounds, moans, purrs, whines and gasps as he kept hitting that spot, and soon enough you were falling apart on top of him, sobbing into his ear, listening to his deep groans and the noise of skin hitting skin between you.

Your orgasm shook you deeply, made you release all kinds of tension, twitching, writhing and arching on top of him, digging your teeth into his shoulder and clawing at his biceps, trying to steady yourself to no avail. The only thing steadying you was Josh’s constant hold on your ass, keeping you in place for him to bury himself in your heat again and again, quickly ascending into his own climax. When he came, he let out a guttural groan, his deep voice vibrating through your neck as he desperately pressed his open mouth against it, and his thrusts slowing, coming to a halt with his cock deep inside you, his hot release spurting out and coating your sensitive walls. You both needed a good few minutes to come down, catch your breaths, stuck to each other in a sweaty embrace, your entire weight resting on him. “Thank you, mama”, he finally whispered into your ear, pressing a loving kiss to your cheek. “You’re such a good boy, Joshua”, you praised one last time, full of adoration, nuzzling into his neck.

After you’d run to the bathroom to clean yourself up, you heard a yell from the bedroom. “The brownies!”, Josh shouted, rushing into the kitchen to get the sweet treats out of the freezer. The chocolate had set and they were cold, but the perfect texture, and he piled them onto a plate before getting back into bed with them. You joined him there, saw him happily munching away on one, giving you a thumbs up. “Delicious”, he said, chewing, a crumb stuck to his chin. “Delicious brownies for a delicious boy.”, you said, and he giggled, leaning over to kiss your cheek one more time.


End file.
